1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to display cartons, and more particularly to a paperboard display carton having a recessed portion or well receiving opposed pairs of shadow panels adapted to hold a packaged article for display.
2. Description of Background Art:
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this application conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Letters Pat. Nos.: Re.28,530, 3,292,777, 3,360,177, 3,489,269, 3,543,919, 3,592,338, 3,741,380, 3,747,831, 4,109,924, 4,117,924.
None of the patents uncovered in the search discloses a display carton formed of one-piece paperboard blank and having a front wall that includes inner and outer panel sections, each with a pair of inclined shadow panels that form a well for holding and supporting a packaged article, and wherein the shadow panels of one pair are spaced from each other and have aligned openings adapted to receive portions of the article and the shadow panels of the other pair are interconnected by a cradle member adapted to hold another portion of the article.